Well That Was Unexpected
by Akasha Crow
Summary: Yuna Urameshi, is the little sister of our favorite badass Yusuke Urameshi. Similar to her brother in many ways other then the fact that she is a little more sensitive to the supernatural than Yusuke. Beginning at the start the the series. Beware that there will be cursing and mature content
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this I hope you like it, please feel free to leave a comment and follow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, I just own my own.**

 **Enjoy! :]**

The bell rang, signifying that it was time to head to class. Letting out a small sigh, I close my book reluctantly; I was getting to a really good part, and of course the fucking bell rings, figures. It's like it knew I was beginning enjoy my day. I collect all of my trash from my lunch as well as my bag and book, and start to shuffle to my damn class.

"Yuna, Hey Yuna!"

I look over to where the voice is calling me from, seeing the face of my best friend Keikio. She was very pretty; slim by towering over my short frame she had soft brown hair and eyes to match. She skipped over to me intertwining her arm in mine.

"I've been looking all over for you, where did you disappear too? I wanted you to eat lunch with me and my other friends."

I scoffed "Why would I want to sit at a table with any of _those_ people? Besides you're the only one who would even give me the time of day."

She frowned "I want you to make other friends to; I can't be your only one."

I stopped walking facing her "You know, that no one wants to be my friend, right? No one wants to even be in the same room as me, let alone get to know me."

She looked down at the floor "I know, but I want other people to like you too."

I let out a soft sigh "I know, and I'm grateful for that, but as long as Yusuke is my older brother, no one is going to want to be my friend."

She looked at me a nodded "Okay."

I grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards our class. "Besides you are the only friend I need."

After arriving at our class, we went to our signed seating. I was lucky enough to be sitting right next to a large window, which was the only thing saving me from boredom. I then noticed that Mr. Takenaka, and Yusuke were fighting about something, which then resulted in him leaving school. I rolled my eyes, typical brother always getting into trouble and then leaving. Why did he get to be so lucky and leave this hell hole? Suddenly a hand slammed down onto my desk, I snapped my head towards the person who had startled at me.

There stood Mr. Iwagoto glaring down at me, "Are you done ignoring me Ms. Urameshi?"

I glared back at him, ever since he started teaching here; he's had it out for my brother and me.

I shrugged "Depends, Are you done being and asshole?"

His eye twitched at my comment, everyone in the room then looked at me and Iwagoto. It became silent in the room, with everyone on the edge of their seats wondering what might be said next.

He grunted and started to head back to the front of the room, "Just as disrespectful as your brother, being rude to your elders."

I chuckled "No, just you."

Everyone's jaw dropped, Mr. Iwagoto's face stiffened. "I believe that you just earned yourself after school detention Ms. Urameshi."

I rolled my eyes, what the fuck ever. Detention isn't something I was worried about, getting out of this class before punching Mr. Iwagoto was. I shifted in my seat reaching down to my bag.

The door then slammed open revealing Mr. Takenaka, his face contorted in sadness.

"Ms. Urameshi, can you please collect your things and come with me?"

I raised my eyebrow, did he have super hearing? I collected my things, while everyone's eyes were on me. Moving from my seat i walk towards the front of the room, glaring at Mr. Iwagoto as he looked at me with a smug look. Closing the door behind me, and following Mr. Takenaka, he then stopped half way down the hall.

"What did Yusuke do this time?" I said as I trailed behind him.

He then turned around to me giving me a look of pity, "Ms. Urameshi, I wanted to do this a little more private, but the sooner I tell you the better."

His hands were shaking, as he was trying to think of what to tell me.

"Mr. Takenaka please tell me, you're making me nervous."

He took another breath "It's about Yusuke,"

My breath hitched in my throat, "What about him?"

He shook his head one more time, "He's been hit by a car."

Tears then start to form in my eyes "Is he okay?"

He took a gulp and shook his head "No, he didn't make it before the ambulance was able to get to him."

Tears streamed down my face, flowing at a fast pace, I was unable to speak; choking on air. I let out a gut wrenching scream and crumble to my knees.

He's gone.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before I knew it I was at home. Holding my grieving mother, still in shock from the news we heard. Trying to be strong not only for her but for Yusuke as well, I kept my tears held back, I gently moved my mother off of me and began picking up. Knowing that we would be holding a viewing for him, I cleaned while my mother just sat there, looking off into space.

I picked up the picture of my brother, looking over it. Of course it wasn't the best picture of him, probably because he hated taking pictures. Tears rolled down my face splattering on the glass, making my vision blurry. I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and cleaned off of the glass from the picture, setting it down again.

Time passed as people came by, telling us that they were so sorry for our loss. I thanked each and every one of them as my mother sat there staring off into space, like she has been doing all day. Getting up I thought I would go and walk around to get the feeling back into my legs. As I walk out of the door I look over to see Keiko, Yusukes unofficial girlfriend wailing as she was surrounded by her friends. I didn't really like her, seeming how as she was a total bitch to my brother most of the time. But I wasn't really happy seeing her hurting because of his loss.

I then heard yelling come from the alley, turning my body to see who was getting so riled up. And bursting through the crowd stood the doof who always challenged my brother and always lost. Kuwabara.

Barely being held back by his gang, screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'm the only one who's supposed to kill you! Come back you idiot! Come back and fight me!"

Finally being towed away by his friends down the alley; his creaming becoming more, and more distant. I shook my head and headed back towards to door. Looking over my left surprised to see Mr. Iwagoto, and the other buck tooth teacher whom I could never remember his name, chuckling to themselves. Picking up some of their conversation. I realized that they said that they were happy that my brother was gone, and hoping that the name of the school would be bettered by this. Tears started to slowly fill my eyes, I understood that they were cruel, but wishing that someone would die? That was a whole different level of cruel. Anger then coursed through me, how dare them. I stomped over and yanked them to face me, rewarding them each with a punch to the face, knocking them back a little.

"How dare you! Speak of him like that, what kind of jerks are you? You need to leave now; I don't want to see either of you near my house, ever again."

They both looked at me shocked, slowly realizing that I had punched them both. They then looked behind me, a glint of excitement. Looking over my shoulder I was met with the body of Mr. Takenaka.

"Did you see what this rude child did? Hitting her teachers, she's just like her brother." Spoke the buck tooth teacher.

Mr. Takenaka looked down at me and then back up to them, "I'm surprised that's all she did." And with that he turned around and walked into the house.

I looked back at them, with hate in my eyes. Just as I was about to turn around and head to back to the house I thought I saw a figure behind them. And not just any figure, Yusuke. My breath hitched in my throat, I stepped forward once about to call out his name, but just like that he was gone. I gulped and stopped in my tracks, it suddenly hit me. I was imagining him; I then slowly turned around and walked back into the room. Noticing that Mr. Takenaka was bowing in front of my mom, whose now breaking down into tears, I walk over to her side and slide down next to her pulling her closer to me. She wept loudly, cursing my brother's name. I sat there for a little lost in my thoughts, until a little boy and his mother walk into the room.

She was silently telling him on how to pay his respect to Yusuke, then turning to me and my mother then bowing down. I looked over to the boy, who seemed as lost as he was cute.

He then looks at me and smiles wide, "I hope I can come and visit, big brother sometime soon and play."

My heart clenched and I looked down, tears fell from my face again.

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully you all are enjoying the story so far, if you are please leave a review as well as follow. Please and thank you!**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the plot, just my characters.**

 **Enjoy :]**

Days seemed to drag on, with everyone and their mother asking me how I was doing. It was annoying; every time someone would approach me and say it I died on the inside. They never even wanted to be near me three days ago, and now that my brother is no longer with us, it's like a giant billboard right above my head reads _"come ask me about my dead brother, and how my life is."_ My mood hadn't lightened up what-so-ever, in fact it had darkened. The only people who could come near me and talk to me was Keikio, my mom and if that day was good Keiko.

I let out a deep sigh, after the bell signaling that the day was over. Grabbing my items I start to head to the door, ignoring all of the stares, and murmuring I was receiving from all of my schoolmates. I walk out of the school yard and head home; I was done for the day. Minding my own business as I maneuvered down the street, avoiding bumping into anyone. Rounding a corner I slammed right into someone, smacking my face on their chest, hard enough to make my nose bleed.

I look up glaring at the jerk who made my nose bleed, I grimaced at how ugly he and his friends were.

They looked down at me with their slimy smiles, "Hey aren't you, Urameshi's sister?"

My eye twitched, I noticed that they were wearing the uniforms from one of our rival schools. I stepped back, not liking how they were looking at me. Slowly they started to circle me.

"I didn't know he had such a hot sister?" one of them said from behind me.

"Yeah, I bet he just kept you all to himself?" one snickered.

I looked right and left, hoping to find some sort of exit. But to no avail did I find one. Clutching my bag, I was fucked.

"Now that he's gone, I bet he won't mind if we take care of you." The one who looked like a leader reached for me, with a sick smile on his face.

The gang followed by making sexual noises, my stomach churned in disgust.

I suddenly heard a murmur right behind me, the voice sounded familiar. _'Don't just stand there Yu, run!'_ My heart stopped, as I realized who it was. Yusuke was yelling at me to run. I then brought a deep breath in and let it out, as I did I jumped forward, sending my leg into the stomach of the leader. Sending him to his knees, the guys who surrounded me, stopped, they were shocked to see what I did. The leader looked at me glared, and with a breathless voice, yelled at the others to get me.

And in that moment, I released all the sadness and anger I had been penting up by beating the group of guys into a blood pulp. Letting out a scream as I punched and kicked at them, and with each hit I landed, all of my sadness and anger dissolved. As soon as it started, it had ended. My fists were raw from all of the punching; my legs were bruised from all of the kicking. They laid there groaning in pain, as I was panting trying to catch my breath. I stood there for a few moments trying to collect myself, I then collected my items and headed back towards my house, feeling a million times better.

After a while, my body started to ache from the beating that it received. Shuffling through the door, I notice my mother was sitting at the dining table, completely shit-faced, yelling at my brother's picture. My eye twitches, is she seriously yelling at his picture? I shake my head not bothering to interrupt her; I walk to my room and gather my clothes, walking to the bathroom and taking a shower, wiping the blood and dirt from the day away. After avoiding my still yelling mother I head back into my room and curl up under my blankets and drift off to sleep, dreaming of Yusuke.

 _"_ _Psst. Yu Can you hear me?" a voice whispered into my ear._

 _I groaned trying to swat them away, "Leave me alone."_

 _The voice chuckled "I know you hate being woken up, but I have to tell you something."_

 _I rolled over to my side facing the voice and opening my eyes a little, seeing the sight of my brother. His body was glowing slightly, with a giant doofy smile playing on his face._

 _I blink a few more times, trying to wipe the sleep away. I opened them more and notice that my brother was in front of me, tears then started to stream down my face, "I miss you."_

 _He chuckled softly and wiped some tears away from me, "I know, how can you not miss someone as awesome as me?"_

 _My tears started falling at a quicker pace, his face then turned into one of worry, "Don't be sad, and please don't cry. I promise, I will be back soon."_

 _My tears stopped "Your coming back?" I got a little excited_

 _He nodded, giving me a big cheesy smile, my heart skipped a beat. He then looked at the clock on my desk, than looked back at me._

 _"_ _I gotta go, I'll be back later." I nodded smiling back at him._

 _Just as he was about to disappear, "Oh by the way, you kicked some major ass today. I'm proud of you." And with that he was gone._

Hours seemed to pass, as I laid there in the dark. I couldn't sleep after my dead brother told me that he would be coming back, I knew it was just a dream but I swear it seemed real. I laid there cuddling my blanket, trying to drift off to sleep.

Then heard my name being yelled through the door, letting out a frustrated sigh I throw my blankets off of me.

"Yuna, come quick!" I walked down the hall to see that my mother had pulled open the casket. Confused I walked over, looking into the casket.

"Yuna, he's alive!" she practically yelled into my ears, I was hesistant to say anything, she then yanked my hand to his neck. Unsure I push my fingers upon his throat, feeling to see what my mother was talking about. About to pull my hand away I feel a beat, yanking my hand away scared as to what I felt. I looked over at her, I didn't know what to say.

"Yuna, he's come back to us." She pulled me into a death grip, holding me tight, as she continued to repeat herself.

I held onto her looking into the casket, did I really see Yusuke in my dream? He did tell me that he was coming back soon. Tears then fell down my cheeks, he's coming back to me. I clutched as I sobbed tears of happiness. Not long after we heard an urgent knock at the door. I shuffled over and opened the door to reveal Keiko in her pajamas. She was panting, trying to catch her breath as she called out to us.

"Atsuko-chan, listen to me!" she then began speaking quickly trying to fill in me and my mother about Yusuke, only to be silenced by my mother claiming that we know already. They then grabbed each other in a tight embrace, crying as the held onto one another. This continued for a while, before Keiko had dismissed herself.

The hours passed quickly, as I lay on my bed trying to think of how this could be possible. Don't get me wrong I was excited to have my brother come back, but it also terrified me at the same time. And no matter how much tried, I couldn't get the feeling that things are going to be different as soon as he comes back. I looked over to the clock and realized that I still needed to get up and get ready for school, letting out a sigh of frustration, I get up and get ready, than I head to school.

The entire day had passed, just as quickly as this morning I barely even retained any of the information that I was given. I slumped my way home, tired from the lack of sleep I had gotten last night. As I walked down the street many people, especially kids my age, move out of my way. Recognizing me as Yusuke's little sister, as well as the girl who beat boys who were a few years older, into a bloody pulp. I shook my head; people get scared for some of the stupidest reasons. I start walking quicker trying to ignore all of the stares.

I let out a sigh as I walked into the living room of my house to my room I notice, that my brother was laid out on a mattress in the living room, with Keiko and my mother beside him. I drop my bag and scoot next to my mother, leaning my head down on her lap. I look over to my brother who looks like he is sleeping peacefully; I stare a little longer at him. How long is it going to take before you can come back to us? And with that I dose off.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Yu Yu hakusho**

 **Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Days had passed, and still no sign of Yusuke returning to his body. I started losing hope that my brother would someday return to me. It seemed to drag on forever, which didn't help the fact that my mother had left on a giant drinking binge that has lasted most of the week, leaving me and Keiko to watch after my brother's body until he might return. And to top it off my mother completely trashed the house leaving it a disaster, and with my school schedule I was unable to pick up as much as I would of liked.

Seeming how it was the weekend I was able to have more time for me to be able to pick up, tying my hair into a bun I prepared myself for all of the cleaning that I was needing to do, walking over to the kitchen I start opening cabinets hoping to find some trash bags as well as some other cleaning product. My eye twitched as I noticed that we had none of those in the house, mumbling to myself about how it was stupid that we didn't, I grabbed some of the money my mother left for me to get food and other things. I walked over to Yusuke who was covered in items, which my mother threw all over.

I sighed as I grabbed a book and moved it over to the side, and wiped down the blanket. Yusuke would be pissed if he woke up under a pile of trash. After moving most of the things off of him, I grab a piece of paper and write a note saying that I was off to the store, going to get some cleaning supplies. I bent down and kissed my brothers forehead, telling him I would be back soon. I walked out the door and then turned to lock it, then start on my journey to the nearby store, where I was hopefully going to be able to find some cleaning supplies.

On my way home, I notice smoke coming from somewhere near my home, panic flushed through my system. I started running as fast as I could, I kept repeating 'please don't let it be mine,' over and over again. I was worried, thinking that if it wasn't mind I was going to be stupid.

I round the corner, and see what I was hoping I wouldn't, thick flames started pouring out of the window of my kitchen. I drop my bags and run over to the front door. Shocked I didn't know what to do, than suddenly Keiko was by my side panting just as heavily. We looked at one another knowing what we had to do. We went to the nearby hose, filing buckets with water, then pouring it on ourselves.

Together we pushed the door open, being greeted by a wave of heat so hot, I felt the water dry on my face, taking a deep breath I walk through the door, with Keiko behind me. Carefully picking where we stepped, a wave of heat slammed into my face again, making me squint my eyes, pushing further no matter how hot it was getting, I had to get my brother out of there. Seeing him there on the floor parts of his blankets burning, Keiko called out to him, rushing past me and started patting down parts of his blanket; I joined her patting as quickly as I could. After extinguishing the fire, I grab blankets handing them over to Keiko who knew what I meant.

We quickly wrapped him around in blankets trying to give him some extra protection, we then start heading back towards the door, with one of his arms on Keiko and another on me. We look towards the door, trying to maneuver our way around, then one of the houses supporting beams fell down right in front of us, making it clear that there was no way that we were gonna make it out. We looked at each other, knowing that there was small chance that we would make it out alive.

Just as we both thought that there was no hope, a strange feeling took over, filling the room with something that reminded me of Yusuke, suddenly the flames separated, opening a clear path for us. Without hesitation, we started heading towards the entrance. Quickly we shuffled past the beam, and out the door, just as we walked through the door, the flames then engulfed the entire doorway. Slumping down on the ground we both lay Yusuke down, and giving him a once over looking to see that he was alright, which surprisingly he was.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I grab onto Keiko and embrace her "Thank you so much."

I may not like her very much but, I am very grateful for the fact that she would risk her life to help my brother. We then were surrounded by a lot of people whispering about how it was a miracle that we were able to make it out alive, we then heard Kuwabara pushing through the crowd, yelling to let him through.

After making his way over to us, his eyes widened as soon as he saw us there with Yusuke, "Were you?"

We nodded our heads, he sighed as he looked us over, "come on lets head to my house, we will need to leave before the cops get here and we have to explain Urameshi's body, on top of that your clothes need to be changed."

We nodded and started to follow him quickly, hoping to miss the cops and having to explain about a dead body, that we were currently carrying.

After walking for some time, we had finally made it to Kuwabaras house, in which his sister was standing outside their door, smoking a cigarette. She looked over at us, with a very relaxed face; she then took one more puff of the cigarette and then let us in, not asking questions even though the situation was pretty bizarre.

After lending us some clothes, and throwing our old ones away, she looked at us both and realized that Keiko's hair had been burnt from the fire, she sat her down and started to trim, Keiko's hair was pretty short as is, but after the fire it needed a little TLC. Luckily my hair was up in a bun and out of the way, so I didn't really need my hair to be trimmed, however I did get a small burn on my right arm, that wasn't too bad but it still hurt whenever something brushed up against it.

After Shizuru had finished trimming her hair, Keiko had excused herself claiming that she still needed, to go and get groceries for her mother. I on the other hand, had to stay seeming my house had been burned down and I didn't have anywhere else to go. Luckily they had offered me to stay with them, until we were able to contact my mother, and tell her to come and take care of us.

It was kind of embarrassing, but the more time I spent with them the better I got to know them. They were really funny, and helped each other out. They were the perfect example of a small family. After Shizuru had started dinner, I offered to help her with anything that she needed. Accepting my offer she asked me to start mincing some vegetables, luckily seeming how my brother was lazy and my mother was a drunk, I had been able to accumulate the basic skills of cooking.

As we stood there cooking in silence, Shizuru had cleared her throat and turned around to face me. "As I was talking to Keiko earlier, it made me realize that it was the same for you as well. There is this boy who is always near you, seeming to be looking out for you; he seems like a good guy."

My breath hitched in my throat, she must have been talking about Yusuke, seeming as lately I've been feeling him near me too.

I smiled and nodded, trying to fight back the tears "I know."

After our little moment she went back to cooking, soon dinner was ready to be served, starving we all sat at the table and started to eat, we talked about small things like school, and Shizuru's work. When we were all done with dinner, I helped pick up and wash dishes. Looking at the time I realized that I should try and call my mother again.

Dialing the number that she left on her note, and letting the line ring a few times before she had picked up. She seemed to be somewhere that there was loud pumping music, trying to tell people to shut up.

"Hello?" she yelled

I shook my head, of course she's partying, "mom? Can you hear me?"

The line was silent for a second before she replied, "Yes baby, what's the problem?"

I sighed, "Mom the apartment burnt down today."

Then more silence on the line, "damn that sucks."

My eye twitched. That's all she could say 'that sucks.' I shook trying to keep my temper down "yeah mom that sucks, you need to come home, and we need to find a place to live."

You could tell that she wasn't paying much attention, seeming how as she was screaming at someone telling them to get her another drink.

"Mom! Fucking listen to me, come home, now!"

She then started to giggle, "ok, ok, I'll be there tomorrow."

And with that the line went dead; I put the phone back onto the hook. Turing around I walk into the living room and plop down onto the couch which is where I would be sleeping for the next however long, until my mother sobers up and realizes that we don't have a home.

I look over to the other couch where Yusuke was laying, "Please wake up soon." And with that I dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Thanks for reading, I just wanted to say thanks to all those who have left reviews, and followed and sorry about the delay**

 **Also there have been some readers who have told me that it was kind of confusing in the beginning with Yuna's best friend Keikio and Keiko Yusuke's girlfriend. So now Yuna's best friend is now named Sakura sorry for the confusion. :]**

Surprisingly my mother was there by the next afternoon, playing the concerned mother. Thanking Shizuru for her kindness in letting me and Yusuke stay with them. She had tried to hold me and apologize about not being there, but I wouldn't let her near me. All that could run through my mind is that if Keiko and I weren't there in time I would of lost my brother forever, and I would never be able to forgive her if that were to ever happen.

After thanking Shizuru and Kuwabara we had left to what my mother had claimed to be our new apartment, the entire ride home was filled with my mother's attempts to start a conversation.

"I think you will like our new home, it's on the third floor and it has a great view of the city. It is much bigger than our old apartment, exciting right?!"

I didn't pay her much attention; I just shrugged and went back to picking at my clothes. She sighed knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get anything out of me; the rest of the ride was silent. Finally when we had arrived I looked at the apartment, my jaw dropped, how on earth was my mother able to afford something like this? Last time I checked we were broke.

Following her, as I pushed Yusuke in a wheelchair through the front doors, the place was vibrant. After getting our keys, we went up the elevator to the third floor, as we got off I noticed that there was several other apartments other than ours, as we entered the apartment, which was way bigger than our old one as well as completely furnished. Pushing Yusuke down the hall I turned into the first room, what my mother told me was his. Pulling back the covers on the bed, and fluff his pillow for him, standing him up I lay him down on the bed, then help adjust his feet to where he was laying completely flat.

I then covered him, tucking him in slightly and kissed his forehead, looking down at his face, I smiled at the fact that he looked like a sleeping baby; so happy and content. Sighing I then fold the wheelchair, moving it out of the way, and leave the room. I look back towards the living room, to see my mother there watching TV and drinking, my eyebrow twitched, seriously? Shaking my head I walk a little further down the hallway, and entered a room, that looked identical to Yusuke's. Not bothering to pull the blanket off I flopped down on the bed, being greeted by blissful sleep.

 _There I was standing over my glowing brother, while he lay in bed. Slowly I bent over and kissed his lips, knowing that it was wrong, but for the right reason._

My eyes then opened slowly, why did I feel so cold? And what was that dream about? I Lay there for a few moments trying to let my eyes adjust. I looked around the room, beginning to panic I jolt up in bed, looking around the room. Slowly my racing heart calmed down, remembering that we had moved yesterday. Slowly move my feet off of the bed, my whole body hurting and aching, stumbling off of the bed I walk over to the bathroom, slowly pulling down a towel, knowing that I was needing to take a shower for school.

After standing in the shower for what seemed like forever, I shuffle to my room, pulling on my new school uniform, seeming how as my others had burned just yesterday. Pulling my bag strap over my shoulder, I walk into Yusuke's room blushing as I remembered of what I dreamt. I walk over to him and look for any signs of glowing. Shrugging my shoulders I bend down and kiss his forehead, telling him that I will be back later tonight.

My walk to school was unbearable, my body ached and I felt cold. Every step made my body rack in pain, my stomach was churning, and my hands were shaking. I didn't feel good, and with that everything had gone black.

 _Darkness surrounded me, encasing me in its cold finger tips. I look around to see where I was,_

 _"_ _Hello?" I looked all around to see if there was anyone there._

 _Nothing but the sound of my echoing voice had greeted me. "Can anybody hear me?"_

 _At the corner of my eye I saw dark flames snapping my head in that direction, I was met with a man who's clothes were smoldering off of his body, in which he didn't seem to be effected by the heat that was coming off of him._

 _I squint trying to get a better look, "who are you?"_

 _The figure didn't say anything, he didn't move from the spot that he was in, all I could make out was his piercing red eyes, that seemed to bore right into me. Fear shot through me, the look in his eyes was murderous, and as soon as he had appeared he then vanished. Blinking I tried to see if I was able to see where he had gone, I then turned to my left to be greeted by the same boring eyes, but only much, much closer. I jolt away trying to put as much space between us, but no matter how many steps I took he stayed the same distance._

 _I gulped scared at what he might do with me, "Who are you? What do you want?"_

 _He still didn't reply to me, just took a step closer to me, and to my dismay I was frozen in my place he then reached for me, the closer his fingers had gotten the feeling of fear was replaced with something I didn't quite understand. His eyes never leaving mine, as he reached for me closer and closer he had gotten, soon the feeling of fear was replaced completely with the feeling of me wanting him to touch me, to feel what his touch would feel like against my skin._

Just as we were about to make contact my eyes flashed open. Blinking my eyes rapidly, trying to let my eyes adjust. I felt disoriented, my head felt fuzzy and I had no idea to where I was, a slow and steady beep started to fill my ears. My mouth felt dry and my eyes felt heavy, looking over to my left I notice that I was hooked up to a monitor, confused I tried to sit up in my bed, but my aching body refused. I hiss at the soreness of my appendages, slumping back down on the bed I look at the ceiling, how on earth did I get here? After sitting there for a few minutes, I looked at the clock to see what time it was, shocked to see that it reads 1 AM.

The door then opened to reveal, a nurse who as soon as she saw me, gave a big smile. "It's nice to see you awake, you gave us all a scare."

I just looked at her, my mouth was almost glued shut, due to the fact that I was thirsty. I pointed to my mouth, signaling that I needed some water. She nodded her head and walked out the door from which she had come, coming back in with a pitcher of water and a Styrofoam cup. Pouring a glass for me and handing it over, I gently took it and gulped the sweet water down, after I finished I had felt much better.

Smiling at her, "Thanks, I feel much better now."

She smiles back, "I'm glad."

"How long have I been here?" I asked

"Hmm, let's see." She then pulled out a clipboard from the end of my bed. "It says here, that you have been here since early morning yesterday." She closed the clipboard and put it back.

"What happened, all I can remember is that I wasn't feeling too good."

She nodded her head "Yes, and you apparently fainted on the sidewalk."

I nodded, it seemed about right, that was the last place I remember. "How long do I need to be here?"

She smiled "You are free to go, it seems that you had a very mild case of the flu that seems to be going around, we called and someone is coming soon to pick you up, after they arrive we will be releasing you.

I nodded, glad that I didn't need to be here for very much longer, hospitals give me the heeby geebies. She then brought me a bag full of my items, telling me that I was good to get dressed. Thanking her one more time, I wait till she is out of the room, and start to get dressed. I kneel down to tie my shoes,

Then the door opened, which I'm assuming that was my mother here to pick me up. I pat myself down trying to get wrinkles, looking up my breath catches in my throat. Tears run down my face, there in front of me stood my brother in all of his glory.

"Hey," he said with a cheeky grin.

Not bothering to reply I leap towards him, clutching onto him as tight as I could. Tears fell down like a water fall as I bawled in his arms. He stood there holding me, trying to comfort me. After my tears stopped I looked up at him still holding him as tight as I could.

"I missed you!" I said as I buried my face in his chest,

He chuckled "I know."

And with that he had led me out of the room and out the front door, with me still clutching his arm as tight as I could, for the fear that he would disappear if I let go.

On our way home, I couldn't help but smile, it seemed like things were gonna be better now that I had my brother back.


End file.
